


Warm Welcome Home

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Massage, Naruto gives Sakura head until she passes out, Oral Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three years have passed since Naruto left on his training trip with Jiraiya, and Sakura is overjoyed to have him back home. After catching up, Sakura finds that her teammate has changed much more than she expected, and in very surprising ways.And then he eats her out until she's reduced to a drooling, whimpering slut on the ground.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 228





	Warm Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be part of a bigger, smuttier concept, but I decided to leave it here. If there's interest I might continue it with Naruto using his magic fingers/aura to get into other girl's (or boy's) panties.

Sakura nervously paces back and forth, eyes flickering here and there, watching.

Three terribly _long_ years - years spent training and growing and waiting - and finally her errant teammate will be back where he belongs, safe inside Konoha and at her side where she can make sure he stays out of trouble, because if there was ever a magnet for all the problems and worries of the world it would definitely be Naruto.

As the trees rustle merrily in the wind, the citizens of Konoha go about their day to day business without a care.

 _"Naruto is back!"_ she wants to shout, because clearly they don't know about the wonderful news, but she bites her tongue and bounces on her heels. She waits near the gates of the city until the sun reaches the top of the sky and she finally spies him perched upon the top of a telephone pole, overlooking the village.

"Naruto!" she shouts out, waving a hand in the air. A few civilians turn and look before turning away with slightly sour expressions. She firmly ignores them, focuses only on the blonde head catching the sunlight like a halo.

He looks down at her, blue eyes clearly sparkling even at this distance, and he hops off the pole, jogging up to her with a smile on his face. "Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sama follow down after him, Kakashi-sensei’s eyes glistening with awed tears at a book in his hands.

 _Well he's certainly grown up well,_ she can't help but think as she eyes the blonde boy - although can she call him a boy anymore? His hair is a slight bit longer, skin more tan, and body taller and broader. He's finally taller than her! When he finally gets to her she notes the firmness of his jaw, almost completely free of baby fat. Even his outfit is less garish. If he looks so matured, she can only imagine what he thinks of her!

Almost bashful, suddenly worried that maybe she hasn’t grown up as well as Tsunade-shishou or Kakashi-sensei say, she curiously asks, “Well? How do I look? Do I look more womanly now?”

Perhaps someone else would be more embarrassed that the first thing out of her mouth after almost three years of separation is a question about her own looks, but they’ve never really been normal people with normal behaviour. Naruto might be a total numbskull sometimes, and kind of loveblind when it comes to her, but he’s a sort of neutral third party who didn’t see her during her awkward teens phase.

… She needs some validation, alright?!

Naruto smiles at her and tilts his head. “You’ve always been beautiful to me, Sakura-chan. But, I guess compared to before, you look even more beautiful! Not to mention, I can tell you’ve gotten a lot stronger and more confident.”

Jiraiya-sama chortles as she blushes. She hadn’t expected such a smooth line.

_You’ve really matured, haven’t you…?_

Konohamaru picks that moment to leap out and try and prove her wrong, puffs of smoke only barely hiding the boy-turned-girl’s naked form. “Naruto-nii-chan~!”

Sakura glances at Naruto out of the corner of her eyes, waiting for his reaction. This is it…! The time to make or break her respect! She’s sure he’s become far stronger than before and come back with ninjutsu that could make her head spin, but would any of that really matter if he’s still just a childish little pervert?

Naruto walks up to the posing Konohamaru, eyeing her curiously, running a hand through her long hair and poking at one of her large breasts. “Wow… You’ve really mastered this form, huh? It’s tangible like mine, even.”

“Hehe~! Of course,” Konohamaru purrs, leaning forward and pushing her breasts together seductively. “I practiced until I got it just right for you.”

Sakura grits her teeth and her fists as the smoke begins to dissipate, leaving Konohamaru’s medically accurate body on display, and she hears Tsunade-shishou bash her fist into a giggling Jiraiya’s head.

“Are you thinking of going into infiltration?” Naruto asks before she can launch her own fist at his skull. She pauses at the question and decides to put her wrathful judgement on hold, desperately clinging to the hope Naruto isn’t just a pervert. “If you practice your mannerisms more, you could definitely pretend to be a courtesan.”

Konohamaru blinks and straightens up, the henge dispelling. “Um… I hadn’t really thought about it.”

“You should. If you can maintain that henge for a long time, you can sneak into places only courtesans and their clients can. Men are more likely to slip up and give information to a beautiful woman, ‘ttebayo,” Naruto lectures and sticks a thumb behind him. “I should know, having to follow this idiot around.”

“Hey!” Jiraiya shouts, awakened from his bloody crater in the ground by the insult to his honour.

The entire group ignores him. Konohamaru looks genuinely starstruck - Sakura swears she can see the gleam of idolization in his eyes. “You’re so smart, boss! I’ll ask Ebisu-sensei about infiltration and stuff later!”

“Hell yeah!” Naruto grins, laying a hand on Konohamaru’s shoulder. The boy looks a little flushed at the attention. “You’d be amazing at it. Let me know if you need any help practicing your manners, or anything. It’s harder than it looks.”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Alright, enough of this reminiscing,” Tsunade-shishou interrupts, looking irritated. Naruto’s hand drops and Konohamaru slumps in disappointment. “Kakashi.”

“Right.”

Kakashi takes them to their old stomping grounds for a quick bell test to see how they've improved. Together, she and Naruto fight hard and eventually it’s Naruto’s unpredictable nature that wins for them, as always it seems. Somehow, it almost feels like no time has passed at all since the last time they fought shoulder to shoulder. She takes a brief bit of pride, warm and sweet in her chest, when Naruto and Kakashi both watch her in shock and awe as the ground splits beneath her hand.

When they’re done, she invites Naruto to her apartment so they can chat and catch up on everything that they’ve done while they’ve been apart.

She talks about her training with Tsunade and the surgeries she’s completed. Almost a year now she’s been able to lead operations on her own and has taken a firm status as a respected healer in the hospital. She feels like glowing when Naruto praises her in his genuine, straightforward manner.

Naruto tells her about his spy training he’s undertaken with Jiraiya. “I probably shouldn’t tell you this,” he says, and does anyways. He tells her he’s been learning how to slip undetected into cities under different disguises. Anything from an orphaned child to a wealthy courtesan.

“A… courtesan? Really? So that stuff you said to Konohamaru...” She tries to envision her boisterous, bubbly teammate acting as a demure, intelligent, beautiful woman. “I can’t see it,” she admits frankly.

They sit quietly across from one another on some cushions at her low table in her main room, sipping at some tea she quickly boiled up. Naruto smirks at her and like a switch is flipped his entire demeanor changes. His eyes go hooded and his posture shifts into something arched and sensual without seeming provocative. Even his grip on his cup changes.

“Ojou-sama,” he purrs, blue eyes looking darker and when he leans ever so slightly in she finds herself leaning in to match him. “I missed you…”

He reaches out and trails his fingertips lightly, so gently, up the inside of her wrist, resting gently on her pulse - she startles when she realizes her heart is pounding all of a sudden. She’s never seen Naruto this way before. It's like he's a totally different person.

“It was so cruel of you… to keep me waiting,” Naruto whispers huskily, breath ghosting across her face. His slightest touch is warm, his breath is warm, and she feels so cold when he pulls back away, so much so that she follows, body leaning forward. She comes back to herself halfway across the table, blinking away the daze.

“Can you see it now?” he grins, body relaxing and looking more like the boy she knows. “Part of it is acting, part of it is using my chakra to influence the other person’s emotions.”

“Eh? Like a jutsu?” She purses her lips thoughtfully. She’s no sensor, but even she should have noticed Naruto using a jutsu on her.

He crosses his arms, brows drawn together as he tries to think of how to explain it. “No, sort of like… Hmm, maybe like killing intent? If someone’s KI is strong enough, their chakra and presence overwhelms you and makes you feel scared even to the point of being suicidal. In this case, it’s more like I influence you to feel good. Happy.”

“W-wow…” She flushes a little remembering the warm sensation, wanting to feel it again. But there’s no way she could ask him!

“I got seriously good at it,” Naruto continues, oblivious to her inner struggle. “I even learned how to make tea properly, and play some instruments, and even give massages. People really love those; I practiced hard at them.”

She gapes at him.

He hums thoughtfully, eyes dragging across her shoulders. The gaze makes her feel stunned, a little naked, like he can see right underneath her clothes - she shudders and crosses her arms, hunches her shoulders up to her ears, pretends everything is totally normal and that Naruto didn’t just make her have a sexual crisis.

“You look kinda tense. Do you… want a massage?” He cocks his head at her and she flushes hot enough that she can feel the heat spread down her neck and over her ears.

“Um, I - I don’t - I’m sorry, but I don’t…!” She grabs her head and roughly pulls at her hair in panic, using the pain to shock herself into spitting out, “I don’t want to have sex with you!”

Naruto’s eyebrow curves up and he smiles in a way that feels distinctly as though he’s laughing at her. “Sakura-chan, I don’t mean _that_ kind of massage. Just your shoulders. Or your back too, if you want, but that’s it…”

“Oh.” She feels awkward as she relaxes, and forces a laugh. “Er. Right. That’s… That makes sense. Um. That’s okay then. Should I lie down or…?”

He gets up and moves behind her, kneeling down. “Why don’t I just start with your shoulders first and you can tell me if you want to lie down so I can do your back or not. How’s that sound?”

She opens her mouth and before she can say anything, her voice dies as Naruto touches her. His hands are so _hot_. They feel so warm, the heat leaching right through her clothing until, just like with his eyes, it feels like there’s nothing there at all. His hands roam over her shoulders for a few minutes, pressing in now and again to map it out, spreading that heat all over until she feels almost dizzy.

“Yeah… You’re really knotted up. Let’s work this all out.” His voice is soothing, just on the edge of husky, like he’d sounded with his courtesan act.

It takes biting down on her tongue to stop from making an obscenely embarrassing noise when he digs his thumbs into a spot on her neck that had felt tight but that she’d ignored and - _oh_. That spot is pressed and rubbed and worked until it feels tender and sore and delightfully loose. The skin there is hot and stays that way even after his hands move on to the next area.

When he does it a third time she can’t stop herself from moaning. It just feels so _good_. It aches when he presses so hard into it, but it’s a good ache, and it’s tempered by the blazing warmth in Naruto’s palms. Has he always been this warm…?

“Does it feel good?” he asks her in a low, silken voice.

“Y-Yeah,” she whimpers as his hands rub gently over her shoulders again. Distantly, she wonders if he’s using that chakra effect on her again, but she can’t bring herself to care very much when it feels so amazing.

She can hear the smile in his voice when he says, “Good.”

His thumbs drag up her neck, touch the edge of her nape, and trail back down again, sending a shiver running down her spine.

She’s not sure how long he works on her shoulders, or how many horribly embarrassing sounds she makes, but by the time he’s done her muscles feel at once rejuvenated and exhausted, stinging with the extreme care Naruto had paid to them. Her head lolls forward as he lets her go.

“Feel better?”

She groans.

“Do you want me to do your back?”

She nods weakly.

“Can you grab a pillow to rest on?”

She manages to heave herself up, grab a pillow from her room, and lay face down on it on the ground. Naruto nudges her here and there, manipulating her into the right position, and then he puts his magic hands back on her back and starts the process all over again.

 _God_ the heat everywhere is making her feel so tired. Every knot loosened makes her melt a bit more, and by the end she’s a warm, dazed, happy pile of goo - or she would be, but there’s only one last bit of tension left in her when he moves away and she squirms unhappily.

“Something wrong? Does it hurt?” He puts his hands back on her and she relaxes again.

“Nnn…” She twists a bit and the world comes back into focus just long enough for her to realize where the tension is coming from. Down, down past her shoulders, down past her back, she can feel the tight, heated tension coiling in her belly and throbbing in between her legs. Her eyes fly open.

Like a bruise that doesn’t hurt until you see it, she can’t ignore the bit of wet leaking out of her pussy, leaking into her panties, the tightness building, demanding release.

She’s not a stupid kid. She knows what arousal feels like. She’s masturbated before.

But never, _never_ , has she ever dreamed she’d be in this position with Naruto of all people. It’s absurd. Ridiculous. And he’s still _touching her_ , she notes with an anticipatory shudder. The warmth from his palms seems to redirect down into that coiling heat and twists it up even more.

 _Naruto likes me_ , part of her says. _If his hands feel this good through clothing, imagine how they’d feel touching me down there. If I asked, he’d do it._

She feels a small squirt of wet leak out of her at that thought. This has got to stop now before it goes to far.

“Oh!” Naruto says, sounding surprised. “Um… Oh.” Now he sounds shy. “I can smell… Sakura-chan, do you… do you want me to leave or...”

“You can s-smell what?” She flips over, shoving his hands away, challenging him.

Naruto looks down at her with those darkened, hooded eyes. “I can smell that you’re… Y'know. I’ve smelled it enough times to tell.”

Oh fuck. Fuck. She presses her legs together and her clit throbs at the motion, pulsing with need. He's right here. He's so close, just a little push and she could get him to touch her down there, finish what he started, get him to stroke her pussy with those hot, sensual fingers until she comes all over them.

She accuses him in a shaky voice, trying to defend her honour, “Don’t say that as if you aren’t using your - your technique to make me feel like this!”

“I’m not!” he protests, pouting at her.

He’s… not? Sakura squeezes her legs tighter together, feeling the delicious pressure on her clit. If he’s not using it, then is it really just her mind playing tricks on her? Does she... _actually_ want this that badly? Her self-discipline splinters as Naruto's heavy gaze cuts a path down her shuddering chest to her crotch. Her legs drop open just the tiniest bit as her will wavers.

He licks his lips, a wet, pink tongue sweeping over them and leaving them shiny. "I'm… really good at servicing girls, if you want me to. I’ll just use my hands, so..." His voice is rough with desire, edged with a tinge of need.

The last thread of her resistance snaps when she hears just how badly he wants her. "Do it," she says, hips arching up so he can pull down her shorts and underwear.

He does in a smooth motion, pulling them down and off her legs, leaving her skirt which he flips up. With a little prodding, he opens her legs and Sakura feels herself get a little hotter and a little wetter when he looks at her aching cunt with hungry eyes. She doesn't even feel shy spreading her legs for him like this, for a reason she can't even fathom.

"I'm going to touch you now."

She bites her lip and waits for the first touch.

A fingertip traces her parted, swollen pussy, dragging lightly up the slit, and the tingling warmth she'd felt all over her shoulders and back heats up her slick cunt. A firm thumb presses down onto her clit, rubbing it in little circles, and she sees stars, moaning loudly when it doesn't relent, the ecstasy building hard and heated at the base of her spine.

“Oh, fuck, Naruto,” she whimpers, hips twisting, unsure if she wants to get away or if she wants to feel _more._

As the thumb runs relentlessly over her throbbing clit, the finger presses inside her just a little - then it pulls back and pushes back in a little further, again and again, fucking her until she feels Naruto's hand pressed against her. It pulls out and when he re-enters her, it's with two fingers.

"Is this good?"

Sakura moans like a whore as the fingers inside her curl and press against her g-spot, whiting her vision out as she comes, squirting over Naruto's fingers. All the while, his thumb doesn't stop circling on her clit, and she feels like her mind is turning into goo.

When she feels the fingers start to slip out of her she clamps her legs shut and shudders at the sensation.

Naruto stares at her with darkened eyes and she feels a thrill down her spine. "More?"

She manages to nod her head and he gives her an indulgent smile. Then, he shuffles in-between her legs properly and dips his head down. She swears she almost crushes his head with her thighs when he gives her pussy a lick with his tongue. It feels like molten heat on her and she feels herself squirt again when he moans quietly against her, tasting her, _enjoying_ her sopping wet cunt.

“You taste so good,” Naruto says between panting breaths and kisses to her dripping vagina. “I kept trying to imagine what you taste like, but this is…” He breaks off with a shudder, eagerly going back to licking and sucking.

She imagines him with his face between some other woman’s legs, sloppily sucking down her slick and wondering if that was how _she_ tastes, and almost comes again with how stupidly hot she finds the mental image.

The thumb on her clit lifts off and she barely has time to whine in frustration before he clamps his mouth down and sucks on it, tongue pressing hard against it and melting her with the blazing hot wetness of his mouth.

 _Fuck_ , if she'd known sex felt this good -

His thumb retakes its place as he laves over her labia, licking every fold and then spreads his fingers wide and jabs his tongue inside of her. The floor cracks under her hands as her grip tightens.

Her gaze dots with stars again as she climaxes on his tongue. Naruto moans against her again and he licks and slurps up her slick, fingers and tongue never stopping. She's going to go insane with the torturous pleasure because Naruto gives no indication he’s had enough of her. And honestly, she doesn't even care. She pets his head, shoves it down a little harder, tugs at his hair when he massages against her g-spot again.

Naruto makes her come again and again and again until his chin is dripping with her, until the floor is soaked with her slick, until she's gone boneless and is reduced to a drooling, whimpering slut on the ground.

When he finally, _finally_ , pulls away, she slumps with a mixture of relief and disappointment, and she drifts into unconsciousness, feeling utterly sated. When the morning comes, she's tucked in her bed, her shoulders and back feel good as new, and her pussy aches in satisfaction.

Her first thought is maybe she’ll have to actually thank Jiraiya for his perverted teachings.

The next thought is when she’ll be able to get Naruto back in her apartment for more ‘massages’... or, she thinks with an excited grin and a throbbing excitement in her cunt, maybe in her bed for something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
